Filtration systems are known where a valve in a filter housing is used to control the flow of a fluid in a fluid passageway, for example a fluid passageway that connects a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet. A fuel filtration system is one example. In a fuel filtration system, the valve can be incorporated on a standpipe that is connected to the filter housing. The valve is typically designed to be movable between a closed position, where no fuel flow is permitted to the fuel outlet, and an open position, where maximum fuel flow is permitted to the fuel outlet. However, in some instances, for example a diesel engine operating on diesel fuel, a certain amount of fuel flow to fuel system components downstream from the filter housing may be desirable in order to lubricate the downstream components.